Une trop longue absence
by Anton-Merry
Summary: Harry revient après dix ans d'absence mais Ginny a changé de vie et ne semble pas vouloir renouer des liens avec lui. Malheureusement pour elle, il y a toujours un mais dans une histoire d'amour ...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Seule assise sur la terrasse, elle admirait le soleil se coucher à l'horizon derrière l'océan Atlantique. Pour elle, c'était le plus beau paysage qu'elle n'ait jamais vu et c'était pour ce dernier qu'elle avait acheté cette maison sur la plage quelques années auparavant. Londres ne convenait plus à elle et à ses enfants. Trop de bruits, trop de personnes et aussi trop de souvenirs.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le bruit incessant des vagues qui se brisent sur le sable. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait échangé sa vie. Pour rien. À part peut-être ... mais c'était du passé, elle devait l'oublier. Elle se couvrit un peu plus de sa couverture beige pour se protéger du vent marin puis rouvrit les paupières. Le soleil avait presque disparu lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur sa chaise longue.

Elle resta un instant allongée profitant de ce moment de tranquillité. Elle avait travaillé pendant 14h ce jour-là et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Il y avait des moments comme ça où elle aimait être seule pour réfléchir, penser et se poser des dizaines de questions sans trouver les réponses qui conviennent. Soudain, la sonnerie de son téléphone la sortit de sa torpeur.

Elle se leva rapidement et se précipita à l'intérieur de sa maison blanche. L'endroit était impeccablement bien rangé et clair. Des canapés beiges se trouvaient l'un en face de l'autre dans le salon qu'elle traversa aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle décrocha enfin le téléphone qui était sur un petit guéridon et dit aussitôt :

« - Oui ! Allô !

- Allô, Gin ' ? s'exclama légèrement tremblante une voix au bout du combiné.

- Oui ! C'est moi ! Qui est à l'appareil ?

- Hermione ! C'est incroyable. Je n'y crois toujours pas. Ton frère ne voulait pas que je te prévienne, ni ta mère d'ailleurs mais c'est important ..., déclara de façon confuse l'ancienne préfète de Poudlard.

- Hermy, va au but ! ordonna gentiment Ginny.

- J'ai ... j'ai une nouvelle à t'apprendre ! Ce n'est pas facile ... c'est ...

- Si tu as appelé seulement pour réveiller les enfants, je raccroche tout de suite, la prévînt la rouquine.

- Harry est de retour en Angleterre ! avoua soudainement Hermione.

- ... ...

- Ginny, tu es toujours là ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Oui, toujours ... je ... Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Il est passé nous voir ce soir, il a mangé avec nous. Il a beaucoup changé, je trouve. Mais en partant de chez nous, il nous as dit qu'il comptait venir te voir, au plus vite.

- Quand ? »

À peine avait-elle émis sa question que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonna dans toute la maison. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et prit une profonde inspiration. Ginny entendit des bruits au-dessus d'elle et maudit la personne qui avait inventé les sonneries. Elle reprit alors :

« - Le voilà ! Je te laisse ! À demain ! »

Elle n'attendit pas que son amie lui réponde quoique ce soit et raccrocha avant de se retourner vers l'escalier. Deux enfants se tenaient debout en bas des marches. Le plus grand était un beau garçon d'environ dix ans. Il avait des cheveux noirs que sa mère n'arrivait jamais à coiffer et il avait hérité contre toute attente des tâches de rousseur de la famille Weasley. Il portait un pyjama vert avec de petits dessins de Quidditch dessus.

Sa petite soeur, quant à elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Elle avait une robe de chambre rose. Elle avait de très beaux cheveux roux bouclés et des yeux noirs magnifiques qui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à ceux de son père. Elle tenait dans sa main droite un doudou bleu qui était un petit lapin et suçait son pouce gauche. Ginny s'approcha d'eux et s'accroupit devant sa fille. Elle lui caressa la joue et lui sourit.

« - Retournez au lit, maman va ouvrir la porte au monsieur et elle viendra vous faire un bisou. D'accord ?

- Maman, je peux rester avec toi et le monsieur ? demanda son fils. Je ne suis plus fatigué.

- Oui, moi aussi, je veux, affirma sa fille d'une voix aiguë et endormie.

- Ok, venez tous les deux ! »

Elle prit sa fille dans les bras et entendit à nouveau la sonnerie. Tandis que son fils marchait derrière elles, Ginny se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa maison et ouvrit enfin la porte. De l'autre côté se trouvait un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours aussi décoiffés qu'à l'époque de Poudlard. Il portait un beau costume noir de moldu sans cravate.

Harry lui fit un sourire timide avant de baisser légèrement la tête pour les saluer. Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger ni parler. Quand Ginny fixa un peu plus le visage de Harry, elle remarqua qu'il avait beaucoup plus de rides qu'avant et de petites poches sous les yeux. Il semblait fatigué mais heureux.

Ginny se décala légèrement avec sa fille pour laisser entrer Harry. Il souffla un « merci » lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elles puis pénétra dans le salon. Le fils de Ginny regardait agir le nouvel arrivant tout en le suivant à la trace. Ginny referma la porte derrière Harry et soupira. Sa fille lui demanda alors :

« - Ça va, maman ?

- Bien sûr, ma puce. Je vais très bien. »

Elles retrouvèrent les deux garçons dans le salon. Le fils de Ginny s'était installé sur un canapé tandis que Harry était resté debout par politesse. Le voir ici dans sa maison lui fit bizarre, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra soudain. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de la rouquine pendant qu'elle allait s'asseoir à côté de son fils qui balançait ses jambes dans le vide. Elle se plaça confortablement puis fit signe à Harry d'en faire autant.

« - C'est qui, maman ? demanda le jeune garçon.

- Nathan ! Ce n'est pas poli de demander ça ! le réprima Ginny,

- Pardon, maman !

- Nathan, c'est ça ? parla enfin Harry.

- Oui ! répondit simplement l'intéressé,

- Et bien, Nathan, je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter, se présenta-t-il.

- Oh comme le monsieur dans les livres ? questionna Stefan soudain surexcité,

- Oui, comme lui. Je suis un très ... vieil ami à ta mère.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, maman, elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi et puis je t'ai jamais vu alors que je suis grand.

- En effet, tu es très grand, Nathan. Si tu ne m'as jamais vu, c'est que je suis parti dans un pays très loin d'ici pendant longtemps. Tu n'étais pas encore né.

- Ah bon ? Ça fait très très très ...

- Nous avons compris, Nathan, le coupa sévèrement Ginny.

- Tu n'as pas changé, Gin', affirma Harry.

- Merci, toi non plus.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Plutôt bien. J'ai déménagé ici quand Anne est née. Je suis guérisseuse-en-chef dans l'hôpital de Milford Haven. Je me débrouille pas mal, comme tu peux le voir.

- Oui, je m'en rends compte. Je suis vraiment très heureux pour toi, enfin pour vous.

- Merci.

- Leur père n'est pas là ? demanda innocemment Harry.

- Il est mort, il y a deux ans ! dit froidement la jeune femme.

- Oh pardon, je ne savais pas !

- Tu étais très loin d'ici, comme tu l'as dis, pour pouvoir le savoir.

- Oui, en effet, j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans le passé, avoua Harry en baissant les yeux.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Je ... tu me manquais.

- Tu me diras, après dix ans, ça serait temps.

- S'il te plaît, Gin', ne m'en veux pas.

- Et je dois faire quoi ? Te sauter dans les bras comme si tu ne m'avais jamais quittée ? Te dire que ce n'est pas grave de m'avoir abandonnée devant l'autel le jour de notre mariage ? Tu veux quoi, Harry ? s'emporta Ginny dont le visage étant devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

- Que tu me comprennes ! C'est tout ce que je veux ! lui révéla-t-il,

- Et toi me comprends-tu ? Sais-tu à quel point tu m'as fait souffrir ? Non, tu n'en as pas la moindre idée. Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour t'accueillir les bras grands ouverts.

- Je n'en demande pas tant. »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux adultes. Les enfants, quant à eux les regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait entre leur mère et son ami. Puis soudain, Anne sauta du canapé et se dirigea vers Harry qui fixait à présent Ginny. Lorsqu'elle fut à côté de Harry, elle lui tapota le bras pour le faire réagir et attendit qu'il fasse attention à elle pour lui dire :

« - Demain, je vais à l'hôpital avec Nathan et maman.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? répondit Harry.

- Nathan est malade. J'suis pas allé à l'école aujourd'hui et j'ai pu jouer tout le temps avec Nathan et tonton.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Harry à Nathan.

- J'ai quelque chose aux poumons.

- Les poumons, c'est là, expliqua Anne en montrant sa petite poitrine à Harry. Mais ma maman va le guérir demain, ajouta-t-elle.

- Oui j'en suis persuadé. Votre maman est la meilleure.

- Nathan, monte avec ta soeur. Tu lui lis une histoire, s'il te plaît mon chéri, demanda Ginny à son fils.

- Au revoir monsieur, s'exclamèrent les enfants.

- Au revoir ! »

Ginny et Harry les regardèrent traverser le salon puis monter l'escalier main dans la main. Puis quand elle les entendit marcher au-dessus de leur tête, elle se leva et sortit sur la terrasse. Elle avait besoin d'air frais pour se calmer. Ginny croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine et se dirigea naturellement vers la rambarde.

Le flux de l'eau était le même, toujours aussi régulier et reposant tandis que la lune avait complètement remplacé le soleil à l'horizon. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa la brise caresser son visage. Elle entendit au même moment, les pas de Harry s'approcher d'elle doucement. Elle prit un profonde inspiration, ravala un sanglot et commença son récit :

« - J'étais tellement heureuse avec toi. Je pouvais enfin t'aimer comme je le voulais. Tu-sais-qui était mort et il n'y avait plus personne pour nous en empêcher. Puis quand tu m'as demandée en mariage, c'était mon rêve de toujours qui se réalisait enfin. C'était merveilleux. Mais ce 18 juin, qui devait être le plus beau jour de toute ma vie, tu as décidé de me quitter. J'étais devant l'autel à côté de Hermione, toute ma famille était présente ainsi que tous nos amis. Et tu n'es jamais venu. Jamais. Je me suis sentie si humiliée, si seule et si perdue. Pas de mot, pas de lettre, pas d'explications.

- Je devais partir ! se justifia difficilement Harry.

- Le jour de notre mariage ? Je ... je m'en fiche de savoir maintenant. C'est du passé. Mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Deux mois après ton départ, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Nathan est ton fils, Harry, lui avoua-t-elle.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Harry,

- Quand tu es parti, je portais ton enfant. Heureusement, Hermione et Ron étaient là pour moi. Il a beaucoup aidé ma mère à se faire à cette idée. Ça n'a pas été facile pour nous tous et toi, tu étais on ne sait où, à faire on ne sait quoi. Mais heureusement, j'ai rencontré Alan. Il était guérisseur à Ste Mangouste avec moi. C'est lui qui m'a aidée à mettre Nathan au monde. Et puis il a passé du temps avec nous et de fil en aiguille, nous nous sommes aimés. Il y a maintenant six ans et demi, nous nous sommes mariés. C'était magique. Anne est née, nous étions les parents les plus heureux du monde. »

Ginny s'arrêta brusquement. Ses souvenirs lui faisaient mal. Elle se tourna vers Harry. Son visage était devenu très pâle et il fixait les lattes de bois qui formaient la terrasse comme si elles étaient devenues intéressantes. La détresse de Harry lui fit bizarrement plaisir comme si elle prenait une revanche contre lui.

« - Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ?

- Et j'aurais fait comment pour te prévenir ? Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se lisent sur un parchemin qu'un pauvre hibou te donne. C'était à moi de te le dire, en personne. Je pensais que tu reviendrais plus tôt mais tu as disparu pendant dix longues années.

- Je n'aurai pas dû être si naïf, grogna Harry plus pour lui-même que pour Ginny,

- C'est un peu tard pour avoir des regrets. Tu as fait ce que tu as voulu et j'espère que cela t'a fait plaisir.

- Arrête. Tu sais que ce n'était pas de gaieté de coeur que je suis parti.

- Je n'en sais rien. Tu ne t'es pas expliqué. Tu as juste pris la fuite.

- Des mangemorts voulaient ma peau, Gin'.

- Je n'avais plus seize ans, Harry. Si ce genre de chose marchait à l'époque de Poudlard, ce n'était plus le cas. J'étais une jeune femme forte qui aurait pu combattre des mangemorts. Alors si c'est la véritable raison, elle n'est pas valable.

- Si tu le dis, répondit-il d'un ton triste. »

À nouveau, un silence suivit leur discussion. Ils se dévisageaient comme si c'était la première fois de leur vie qu'ils se voyaient vraiment. Harry s'avança vers la rambarde et appuya ses coudes dessus. Il observa un instant l'océan et reprit la parole d'une voix grave et profonde :

« - Pourquoi Nathan va à l'hôpital, demain ?

- Pour faire simple, il a un problème respiratoire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ?

- De simples examens pour savoir si la maladie s'est aggravée ou pas.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas à l'école aujourd'hui ? s'intéressa Harry,

- Non, il a eu une dragoncelle, il n'y est pas allé de toute la semaine. Mais les guérisseurs de mon équipe préfèrent l'examiner avant qu'il retourne à l'école.

- Il a cette maladie depuis toujours ?

- Oui, c'est Alan qui a repéré les symptômes un an après sa naissance.

- Cet Alan devait être un homme bien, lança Harry. Et un très bon père.

- Oh oui ! Le meilleur ! confirma Ginny avec nostalgie.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour Nathan ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu arrives et tu penses que tout t'est dû. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple, Harry. »

Ginny se mit juste à côté de lui, les bras sur la rambarde. Elle le regarda un instant et se crut pendant quelques secondes revenue à Poudlard. Il était parti si longtemps et pourtant il n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Certes, il avait vieilli tout comme elle mais il avait toujours ces lèvres qu'elle aimait tant, ces yeux qui l'envoûtaient et cette cicatrice qui était aussi célèbre qu'avant.

Elle secoua la tête et se rappela toute cette souffrance qu'il lui avait fait vivre. Elle fronça les sourcils et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Ginny leva les yeux vers les fenêtres des chambres de ses enfants et ne vit aucune lumière. Elle en déduisit qu'ils avaient dû se coucher tous les deux dans le même lit comme souvent. Elle sourit à cette pensée et reporta son attention sur Harry.

« - Ca te dit un tour sur la plage ? demanda-t-elle,

- Si tu veux. »

Ensemble, ils descendirent alors un escalier en bois qui menait directement à la plage. Ginny enleva immédiatement ses escarpins et put sentir le sable fin entre ses orteils. Elle adorait ça, cette sensation sous ses pieds. Elle commença à marcher, Harry sur ses pas. Ils vagabondaient sans dire un mot l'un à côté de l'autre au clair de lune.

« - Je m'excuse, Gin'. D'être parti comme ça, ce jour-là et surtout sans prévenir.

- Enfin, souffla-t-elle en s'arrêtant.

- Je sais que c'est trop tard, que je ne pourrai pas rattraper mes erreurs passées mais je veux au moins être un père convenable pour Nathan.

- Tu le seras, si tu le désires vraiment. Je ne t'empêcherai jamais de voir notre fils.

- Je suis heureux d'avoir un fils avec toi. Il est tellement beau, il te ressemble beaucoup. Mais malheureusement, il a hérité de ma tignasse, plaisanta-t-il en passant négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux noirs.

- Ou la ne m'en parle pas. C'est une vraie plaie. Aucun sort n'en arrive à bout, lui répondit Ginny en souriant. »

Harry sourit à son tour en venant se placer devant la rouquine qui fut légèrement surprise par ce rapprochement soudain. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de Ginny quand il se pencha un peu vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Retombée en adolescence, elle se laissa embrasser comme si c'était son premier baiser. Elle passa ses mains sur la nuque de Harry et s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

Après plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent une éternité à Ginny, ils se séparèrent. Harry se recula de deux ou trois mètres, la tête baissée. Ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rose sous l'émotion. Il semblait perdu, comme cherchant une issue à cette situation qui lui échappait. Ginny le vit avaler difficilement sa salive avant de déclarer à la jeune femme :

« - Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit. Excuse-moi. On se voit demain, à l'hôpital. Je viendrai. Promis. À demain. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il était déjà parti. Elle ne voyait déjà plus la silhouette de Harry quand elle décida de revenir chez elle. Une bonne nuit lui ferait le plus grand bien. Comment avait-elle pu retomber dans ses bras ? Ginny jeta ses chaussures sur le tapis de l'entrée et entreprit de monter les escaliers.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut des marches, elle vit la tête de son fils dépasser de sa chambre, guettant l'arrivée de sa mère. Elle s'accroupit et ouvrit ses bras devant elle pour accueillir Nathan dedans. Il se mit à courir et enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa mère comme il le faisait quand il était plus jeune. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant qu'il prenne la parole :

« - C'est lui mon papa ?

- Oui, mon chéri, c'est lui, répondit sincèrement Ginny.

- Il est beau, dit-il.

- Oui, très beau tout comme toi.

- Il reviendra me voir, tu crois ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûre. Il me l'a dit. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Ginny se leva pour la énième fois depuis plus d'une heure et recommença à faire les cent pas dans ce couloir blanc et triste. Certes, elle en avait l'habitude, travaillant dans cet hôpital depuis deux ans mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Son fils était le malade et elle ne savait rien. Les guérisseurs ne lui avaient encore rien dit des résultats des examens médicaux de Nathan. Elle soupira et se rassit.

Le silence fut soudain rompu par des pas qui résonnaient dans tout le corridor. Ginny leva les yeux vers l'arrivant et le vit tout de suite. Il portait ce jour-là un jean avec une chemise noire. Étant ici, à attendre et à ne rien faire, il avait décidé d'aller chercher à boire dans un distributeur moldu que Ginny avait fait installer lorsqu'elle était devenue guérisseuse-en-chef ici. Cela ne l'a donc pas surpris de le voir deux verres de plastique remplis de café brûlant dans les mains.

Lorsque Harry s'installa à côté d'elle, il lui tendit une des deux boissons et lui fit un sourire timide. Ginny l'accepta avec plaisir et le mit entre ses mains pour se les réchauffer. Malgré le fait qu'il faisait plus de 20°C dans le couloir, Ginny avait froid et peur. Peur pour son fils. Quelle mère n'aurait pas eu cette angoisse pour son propre enfant ? Aucune. Elle enfouit son regard dans celui de Harry et vit que lui aussi appréhendait l'arrivée du guérisseur.

Ils attendirent sans un mot encore une demi-heure s'inquiétant pour leur fils. Même si elle ne lui avait pas dit, Ginny était très heureuse de revoir Harry auprès d'elle et puis Nathan avait besoin de son vrai père. Nathan. Un petit garçon si jeune qui avait vécu tellement de choses terribles la rendait encore plus fière de lui qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle regarda Harry, les larmes aux yeux. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait peur.

Harry la prit immédiatement dans ses bras et lui chuchota des « tout va bien se passer » mais il ne savait pas. Il ne savait rien. Nathan s'était déjà fait opéré trois fois depuis sa naissance et aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression désagréable que ce ne serait sans doute pas les dernières. Elle serra les poings et ferma un instant les yeux, se retenant de ne pas crier sa peine et sa colère. Lorsque Ginny les rouvrit, un guérisseur habillé d'une blouse blanche s'approchait d'eux à grands pas.

Ginny se détacha rapidement de Harry et se leva aussi vite. Chaque battement de son coeur lui retirait petit à petit le peu de courage qui lui restait. Elle se soutint au bras de Harry qui s'était lever à son tour. Le guérisseur arriva enfin à leur hauteur, les regarda tristement avant de leur dire :

« - Ginny, Monsieur Potter, j'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle à vous apprendre. »

Le guérisseur s'arrêta un instant pour que Ginny et Harry se fassent un peu à ce qu'il allait leur annoncer. L'homme en question était un quinquagénaire aux cheveux poivre et sel et à la barbe blanche. Ses yeux d'un très beau bleu semblaient éteints. Ginny enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de Harry qui ne ressentit rien. Harry prit la parole :

« - Allez-y, nous sommes prêts !

- Comme nous nous en doutions, la dragoncelle de Stefan n'a pas aggravé son infection, c'est la bonne nouvelle. Mais nous avons remarqué que sa respiration était plus lente et plus difficile. Nous avons donc examiné ses poumons et nous ... nous avons découvert une tumeur au poumon droit. Nous allons devoir à nouveau l'opérer.

- Non ... noonnnn ! S'écria Ginny en s'écroulant à terre. »

Aussitôt, Harry se précipita vers elle la retenant comme il le pouvait. Il l'installa tant bien que mal sur une chaise et se tourna vers le guérisseur cherchant une explication plausible. Ginny, quant à elle, avait déjà enfoui son visage dans ses mains tremblantes. Encore une. C'était trop dur. Elle entendit alors Harry demander :

« - Y a-t-il un risque pendant cette opération ?

- Je ne vous le cacherai pas. Oui, il y a d'énormes risques. C'est l'une des opérations les plus difficiles pour les patients encore plus pour les enfants. Beaucoup en sortent guéris mais ...

- Pouvons-nous le voir ? le coupa Harry,

- Bien sûr, suivez-moi ! répondit le guérisseur.

- Allez viens Gin', notre fils a besoin de nous ! »

Sans rien comprendre, Ginny se leva péniblement et avec l'aide de Harry se rendit devant la chambre où se trouvait Nathan. Sa vue se troubla et ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'était pas assez forte. La vie de son fils était retenue par des fils si fins qu'ils pouvaient couper à tout moment et c'était ça qui lui faisait peur. Perdre son fils ... Il était tout pour elle.

Harry la prit dans ses bras et elle le sentit tressaillir sous elle. Lui aussi, était peiné par ce qui arrivait à Nathan et cela fit plaisir à Ginny. Non pas parce que Harry était triste mais parce qu'il s'intéressait à leur fils. Elle se reprit rapidement et questionna son collègue :

« - Personne ne lui a rien dit j'espère ?

- Personne.

- Merci. »

Elle prit la poignée dans sa main et la tourna doucement. Ginny ouvrit lentement la porte et entra dans une chambre aux murs blancs. Il était allongé dans un lit beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Lorsqu'il entendit les pas de sa mère, il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Il était très pâle mais ne semblait pas avoir mal. Elle se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« - Mon chéri ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, Nigel m'a donné des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue parce que j'ai été très sage.

- Tu en as de la chance, dis donc !

- Je t'en donnerai si tu es sage, lui dit son fils avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Je suis toujours sage, garnement ! »

Ginny se mit alors à le chatouiller au niveau du ventre ce qui les fit tous les deux rire. Harry, quant à lui, assistait à la scène de la porte en souriant. Lorsque le guérisseur leur déclara qu'il devait aller voir d'autres patients, Nathan vit enfin Harry et lui fit aussitôt un petit signe de la main en s'exclamant :

« - Tu es venu me voir ?

- Oui, petit gars ! Je voulais savoir comment tu allais !

- Je vais bien. Je vais pouvoir retourner à l'école demain.

- Hum ... chéri. Je ... je ne crois pas que tu iras à l'école demain, lui avoua Ginny,

- Pourquoi ? »

Ginny retint immédiatement des larmes de couler et se tourna vers Harry cherchant de l'aide de sa part. Ce dernier s'approcha et vînt s'asseoir sur le lit de Nathan. Il lui prit une main et prit sa respiration avant de lui confesser :

« - Nathan ! Le guérisseur ...

- Il s'appelle Nigel ! Il est très gentil, c'est lui qui m'a guéri, tu sais. Avec maman bien sûr.

- Oui, il est très gentil. Il nous a dit, que la dragoncelle que tu as eu cette semaine était tout à fait guérie.

- C'est trop bien ! Mais alors pourquoi maman dit que je ne pourrai pas aller à l'école ?

- Parce que ... le gué .. je veux dire Nigel ... va devoir ...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maman ? demanda Stefan la voix légèrement tremblante. »

Ginny se leva précipitamment et sortit de la chambre d'hôpital le plus vite possible. Elle alla s'asseoir à deux mètres de la porte tandis que Harry continuait de parler à Stefan. Elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était si difficile de voir son fils dans un tel endroit. Ginny ramena ses jambes contre elle et prit ses genoux dans ses bras puis elle tendit l'oreille pour savoir ce que Harry lui disait.

« - Nigel va devoir à nouveau t'opérer, Nathan.

- Mais je ... je croyais que j'étais guéri ... Nigel a dû se tromper.

- Non, il ... il ne s'est pas trompé. Je ... je sais que ça va être dur mais ta maman va être là pour toi et moi aussi. On sera auprès de toi, d'accord ?

- Mais ... ils vont me faire quoi ? s'exclama la petite voix de Stefan.

- Hier, tu te souviens que Anne m'a montré où se trouvaient les poumons ?

- Oui !

- Et bien ... ils vont enlever un tout petit bout de ton poumon droit.

- Ça va faire mal, non ?

- Peut-être oui. Mais après tu iras mieux. Et puis, quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital, nous irons où tu voudras, d'accord ?

- On pourra aller au zoo ? Moi, j'adore les lions. C'est trop beau. J'en ai vu plein dans les livres que mamie m'a offert mais j'en ai jamais vu en vrai.

- Bien sûr qu'on pourra. On mangera des glaces tous les quatre et on ira voir les lions.

- Maman est triste à cause de moi ?

- Elle est triste, oui ... mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est que tu ailles mieux. »

Un silence s'installa à ce moment-là. Les pensées de Ginny allaient dans tous les sens. Un petit courant d'air froid pénétra dans le couloir quand des personnes ouvrirent une porte au fond. Ginny se tourna vers eux et les reconnut aussitôt. Hermione, Ron, Hugo, Rose et Anne. Son frère portait fermement Anne et Hugo dans ses bras tandis qu'il courrait derrière Rose et sa femme.

C'est alors que Ginny se releva énergiquement et attendit que sa famille arrive à sa hauteur. Elle put lire sur le visage de sa meilleure amie et belle-soeur l'inquiétude qui la rongeait. Quand elle arriva à quelques mètres de Ginny, Hermione s'arrêta, soudain prise d'une peur incontrôlable. La rouquine s'avança vers elle lentement puis se jeta dans les bras de l'ancienne préfète.

Elle était tellement anéantie qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler. Elle ne pleura pas, aucune larme ne coula sur ses joues. Elle respira profondément et se recula d'un pas pour pouvoir voir tout le monde. Ron lui tendit Anne qu'elle prit dans ses bras. Sa fille semblait aussi triste qu'elle avant même de savoir ce qui se passer et puis à son âge, pouvait-elle vraiment comprendre ce qui arrivait à son frère ?

Ginny passa une main dans les cheveux de Rose et lui sourit gentiment tandis que le visage de Ron devenait de plus en plus pâle. Il avait compris, elle en était sûre. Alors elle renifla discrètement et leur déclara :

« - Nathan ... il a une tumeur au poumon droit.

- Quoi ? Non ? Ce n'est pas possible, ils ont dû se tromper, s'écria Hermione avant de mettre une main devant sa bouche.

- Malheureusement, c'est vrai. Ils vont devoir l'opérer.

- Quand ? demanda Ron, en remettant son fils, Hugo, correctement dans ses bras.

- Je ne sais pas. Ça ne devrait pas tarder. Plus tôt c'est enlevé, mieux c'est.

- Je ... je suis désolée, lui dit Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Puis on s'en sortira comme toujours. Il est fort, il y arrivera.

- Et Harry ? questionna Ron,

- Il est avec Nathan. C'est lui qui lui a tout raconté, à l'instant. Il a été très bien, avoua Ginny.

- On peut aller le voir, tata ? demanda Rose, la fille de Ron et Hermione.

- Bien sûr, allons-y tout ensemble, ça lui fera plaisir. »

Rose entra la première tandis que Ron donnait Hugo à Hermione. Cette dernière suivit sa fille à l'intérieur de la chambre. Ginny, quant à elle, laissa descendre Anne qui se mit aussitôt à courir jusqu'au lit de son frère. Lorsque Ginny allait pénétrer dans la pièce, Ron lui attrapa gentiment le bras. Elle se tourna alors vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

« - Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Non ! J'ai peur ! Cette opération est beaucoup plus lourde que les précédentes ce qui ne me rassure pas du tout. Je suis guérisseuse, Ron, je connais les risques. Il est trop jeune, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre.

- Nous non plus, on ne veut pas qu'il souffre mais tout ce qu'on peut faire pour lui, c'est garder espoir. Je connais Harry et je sais qu'il restera à vos côtés à partir de maintenant. Et puis Hermione et moi serons là aussi.

- Je sais. Et heureusement que vous êtes là pour moi. Merci, grand frère.

- Tu crois qu'il va pouvoir sortir avant son opération ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

- Maman voudrait nous inviter à manger demain midi. Avec Harry, ajouta-t-il.

- Je demanderai ce soir à Nigel et je passerai vous voir. D'accord ? »

Ron hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Stefan. Ginny le suivit et trouva tout le monde autour de lui. Harry était toujours à la même place tandis qu'Anne et Hugo étaient installés au bout du lit, l'un à côté de l'autre. Hermione était derrière eux, debout et Rose s'était assise dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait près du lit.

Ils passèrent deux ou trois heures comme ça, à discuter et à rire. Puis, vers 19h, Ron et toute sa famille ainsi qu'Anne partirent chez eux alors que Ginny et Harry restèrent auprès de leur fils. Ils avaient commencé à jouer aux échecs version sorcier depuis quelques temps quand le guérisseur vînt les voir.

« - Bonsoir, tout le monde !

- Bonsoir, Nigel, s'exclama Nathan.

- Tu as l'air en forme, c'est très bien tout ça !

- Nigel, je voulais savoir quand vous comptiez l'opérer ? demanda Ginny,

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Nous sommes lundi ... donc nous l'avons mise mercredi normalement vers 11h.

- Ok ! Est-ce qu'il peut sortir demain ? Ma mère organise un repas de famille pour lui.

- Pas de problème, mais il faudra le ramener demain soir.

- Merci, Nigel.

- De rien. Bon si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi. »

Dès que le dénommé Nigel fut sorti de la chambre d'hôpital de Nathan, Ginny caressa doucement la joue de son fils puis lui fit un sourire triste. Des larmes naquirent aussitôt dans ses yeux qu'elle ravala aussi vite. Elle ne devait pas craquer devant son fils. Elle sentit alors une main chaude se poser sur la sienne. Ginny regarda son ancien compagnon et sa présence la rassura. Elle ne serait pas seule cette fois-ci.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Ginny descendit lentement les marches de l'escalier qui donnait dans la cuisine de son enfance. Sa mère s'affairait depuis déjà plusieurs heures devant ses fourneaux. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle sortit sans que Molly ne la remarque et se retrouva dans le jardin ensoleillé du Terrier.

Ron et Harry avaient installé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, une balancelle en bois sur laquelle Hermione s'était assise, les bras croisés devant la poitrine. Tout en se balançant tranquillement, l'ancienne préfète observait, un sourire aux lèvres, Ron et Harry jouer avec les enfants. Ginny rejoignit sa meilleure amie et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« - De véritables gamins, ces deux-là !

- Surtout ton frère ! Regarde le faire le cheval pour les filles ! commenta Hermione, avant d'ajouter. Comment ça se passe avec Harry ?

- Oh, ça va ! Il s'intéresse à son fils, c'est tout ce que je lui demande, expliqua Ginny.

- S'il te plaît, je te connais ! Je sais que tu es encore amoureuse de lui malgré ce qu'il t'a fait et si tu le laissais t'expliquer, tu comprendrais peut-être son départ !

- Toi, tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ! s'exclama la rouquine.

- Peut-être ...

- De toute façon, je m'en fiche, la coupa-t-elle. Il va encore me sortir le fait qu'il voulait me protéger ... et blablabla ... et blablabla ... Je n'étais plus une gamine et puis il aurait pu laisser une lettre, un simple mot ... mais rien. Alors je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à comprendre. Il est parti et j'ai refait ma vie sans lui. Ma relation avec Harry est aujourd'hui bien terminée, c'est du passé !

- Arrête ! Ce n'est pas à moi que tu mens là, mais à toi ! Tu l'aimes et tu l'aimeras toujours. Il faut juste que tu t'en rendes compte par toi-même.

- Ouais, on verra ... dit Ginny vaguement. »

La jolie rousse se leva et allait s'avancer vers ses enfants lorsque Hermione lui attrapa le bras droit pour la retenir. La guérisseuse se retourna et perçut dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie, tout sa volonté d'arranger les choses entre Harry et elle. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et déclara à voix basse :

« - Laisse-moi mener ma vie comme je l'entends, Hermione. Ma priorité en ce moment, c'est mon fils et non ma vie sentimentale. Alors ne me prends pas la tête avec tes broutilles.

- Je ne te ...

- C'est prêt les enfants ! la coupa Mrs Weasley. »

Aussitôt, Ron, suivi des quatre enfants, se mit à courir vers la porte de la cuisine. Ils y entrèrent dans un vacarme incroyable. Hermione, quant à elle, souriait à la vue de cette scène et se dirigea tranquillement vers la maison puis elle y pénétra à son tour. Tandis que tout le monde se trouvait à l'intérieur du Terrier, Ginny se retrouva seule à seul avec Harry.

La jolie rouquine se rappela les paroles de Hermione. Après tout, elle pouvait bien lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer, cela n'engageait à rien. Harry lui fit un sourire timide et commença à marcher mais elle lui cria :

« - Pourquoi es-tu parti le jour de notre mariage ?

- Je ... quoi ? bégaya-t-il, pris légèrement au dépourvu.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti le jour de notre mariage ? répéta Ginny en articulant bien chaque mot.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu partir ce jour-là ... avoua-t-il après un instant d'hésitation. J'ai ... ils ... c'est une longue histoire.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? C'est une longue histoire ? Tu te fous de moi, là, c'est ça ? s'emporta rapidement Ginny.

- Gin', s'il te plaît. Pas aujourd'hui ! la supplia-t-il.

- Et pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? Tu as bien décidé de m'abandonner le jour de mon mariage alors je peux bien décider que maintenant est le bon moment pour avoir les réponses à mes questions. Non ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mes tes parents nous attendent, ils vont ...

- Qu'ils nous attendent ! Je veux des réponses et maintenant. Hermione m'a dit que si je connaissais toute l'histoire, je pourrais te comprendre alors j'attends ...

- Ginny, ce n'est pas si simple, ... je ...

- Et comme toujours, tu ne réponds pas et tu fais tout éviter d'avoir à t'expliquer. C'est tellement plus simple de passer pour le Survivant qui n'a jamais à se justifier.

- Là, tu es injuste, Gin' !

- Injuste ? Tu me parles d'injustice ? À moi ? Mais mon p'tit garçon, ce n'est pas toi qui a dû élever un enfant malade seule, ce n'est pas toi qui dû ramener à manger à la maison quand tu n'avais pas un sou en poche, ce n'est pas toi qui avait peur quand Nathan était en train de se faire opérer. C'est moi ! Élever un enfant seule, c'est ça de l'injustice !

- Je me suis déjà excusé d'être pari et de t'avoir laissée seule avec un enfant. Combien de fois devrais-je le faire ?

- Autant de fois qu'il le faudra ! Ron et Hermione t'ont peut-être accueilli comme un roi mais moi, non. Je n'en ai pas la courage. Tu m'as brisé le coeur, après tout.

- Mais tu crois quoi ? Que ça m'a fait plaisir de partir en te laissant ? Non ! Jamais de la vie ! Je ne suis pas parti, on m'a piégé. Le matin du mariage, j'ai reçu une lettre où on me disait que tu venais d'être enlevée par des anciens sbires de Voldemort. Il ne fallait prévenir personne. Je devais juste me rendre dans un quartier en ruine de Londres et les attendre avec une rançons. J'ai été prétentieux en croyant pouvoir m'en sortir tout seul et j'ai été pris au piège. Une dizaine d'anciens mangemorts et arrivée et ils m'ont désarmé assez facilement.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? demanda Ginny d'une petite voix.

- Ils voulaient se venger. J'ai reçu pas mal de sorts ce jour-là et j'ai perdu la mémoire. Pendant longtemps, je ne savais même plus où j'habitais, ni mon nom de famille. Heureusement, des aurors étaient au courant de quelques unes de leurs combines et ils les ont arrêtés pendant que je réussissais à m'enfuir. Sauf que moi, je ne savais plus qui j'étais alors j'ai erré durant un an. Je m'étais imaginé une vie, un métier, des amis ... Puis j'ai rencontré une femme. Bella. Une moldue italienne qui était en vacances en Angleterre. Nous nous sommes liés d'amitié et elle m'a aidé. Je suis parti avec elle en Italie où j'ai commencé une vie. Une véritable vie.

- Tu ... tu as ... connu une autre ... femme ? balbutia Ginny.

- Oui. Et heureusement que je l'ai rencontré parce que je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu me reconstruire tout seul. J'ai commencé à apprendre l'italien, à essayer de trouver un métier, à essayer d'être moi mais ce fut dur, très dur. Il y avait toujours un manque. Puis j'ai vécu comme ça pendant cinq ans entre des petits boulots, des rencontres.

- Mais ... ta mémoire ? Elle ...

- Elle est revenue quand j'ai croisé un homme qui m'a reconnu. Drago Malefoy.

- Drago Malefoy ? répéta la jolie rousse sous le choc.

- Oui, lui-même. Quand je l'ai vu, des souvenirs de Poudlard me sont immédiatement revenus. Nous avons parlé et grâce à lui, je me suis souvenu de certains points de mon ancienne vie.

- Mais tu n'as pas pu tout oublier ?

- Si tout. Je ne savais plus à quoi pouvait bien servir ma baguette. J'ai failli la jeter à plusieurs reprises mais à chaque fois, je me disais qu'elle devait avoir une importance dans mon ancienne vie. Après ma rencontre avec Drago, ma mémoire s'est reconstruire mais ça a duré longtemps. Presque un an. Puis j'étais à nouveau Harry Potter, le Survivant comme tu le dis.

- Tu as perdu la mémoire pendant six ans ? Pendant six ans ? C'est ce que tu essaies de me faire croire ?

- Je n'essaie rien du tout. Je te dis seulement la vérité. Tu me crois, tant mieux, sinon tant pis. J'en ai marre, Gin', de devoir te supplier pour que tu me crois. Oui, tout ça, c'est la vérité. Oui, j'ai été absent pendant sept ans. Et oui, je ne me souvenais de rien. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse, je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, que j'ai été naïf et que je dois en payer les conséquences mais arrête d'être aussi butée, tu en deviens ridicule. »

Après sa tirade, Harry reprit son chemin vers la porte de la cuisine où tout le monde s'était réuni pour écouter la discussion plutôt houleuse entre Ginny et lui. Il baissa les yeux et prit une profonde respiration. Ginny était outrée. Elle s'était totalement trompée sur Harry et s'en voulait à présent. Elle le regarda s'éloigner d'elle puis sa jalousie prit le dessus :

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ... entre cette Bella et toi ?

- Pardon ? s'exclama Harry en se retournant vers son ancienne compagne.

- Est-ce que vous avez eu une relation ? précisa-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui ! Nous avons eu une relation, il y a six ans. Ça a duré un peu plus d'un an et demi. Et puisqu'on en est aux déclarations, je dois te dire autre chose ...

- Quoi ?

- J'ai eu un petit garçon. Il s'appelle Luca et il aura cinq ans le mois prochain. Je suis désolé de te le dire comme ça mais ...

- Je te haïs, Potter ... déclara Ginny dont une larme coulait négligemment sur le bout de son nez.

- Gin' ... viens vite ! hurla une voix aiguë derrière Harry. »

Ginny tourna son regard vers sa mère qui venait de l'appeler. Molly était à présent accroupie auprès de Nathan. En effet, le garçon avait dû tomber pendant la dispute de ses parents et semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Harry et Ginny n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus et se précipitèrent vers leur fils qui était dans un triste état.

Sans se concerter, Harry prit son fils dans ses bras tandis que Ginny s'accrocha à son bras. Puis ils disparurent tous les trois dans un craquement caractéristique des transplanages. Après un instant dans le noir, ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle sombre. Une fois remis du rapide voyage, Harry s'élança vers la rue principale

Lorsqu'il fut sur le trottoir, Harry attendit qu'une voiture blanche le laisse passer et il se mit à courir au milieu de la route. Il la traversa d'ailleurs bien vite et se retrouva face à une ancienne librairie qui portait le nom de « Milford Book Haven ». Pendant que Harry attendait que Ginny fasse un code pour pouvoir entrer dans cette boutique, il remarqua quelques livres pour enfants comme « The three little pigs » ou encore « Spot goes to school ». Intérieurement, il se jura de les acheter pour Nathan quand il irait mieux. Puis il suivit Ginny.

Contrairement à ce qu'une personne normale aurait pu croire, il n'entra pas dans une boutique remplie de livres divers mais dans un grand hall dont les murs étaient couverts d'une peinture violette pâle. Il vit Ginny interpeller une jeune femme blonde qui portait une blouse verte.

Mais Harry n'entendait rien. Il ne comprenait rien. Il était dans son monde. Pour lui, cette scène n'était pas réelle, elle se déroulait tellement lentement. Il lui sembla vivre au ralenti comme dans un film moldu. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la pièce et vit qu'une dizaine de personnes qui attendait.

Certains patientaient assis tandis que d'autres devaient rester debout, appuyer contre les murs. Il remarqua une petite fille qui avait une oreille d'éléphant, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années dont les mains avaient disparu et une vieille femme aux cheveux gris qui ne cessait de crier « A tribord, Moussaillon. » en brandissant une cuillère en bois.

Dans ses bras, Nathan eut quelques convulsions rapides qui firent revenir aussitôt Harry à la réalité. Puis soudain, le garçon dont le teint était devenu grisâtre, s'arrêta de bouger et même de respirer. Une panique incontrôlable prit possession de Harry. Il venait de perdre son fils. Toujours en tenant Nathan contre sa poitrine, il tomba à genoux sur le sol. Tout était terminé. Il l'avait perdu. Il hurla à s'en décrocher les cordes vocales :

« - Aidez-moi ! »

Des larmes naquirent alors dans ses yeux. Tout devint flou autour de lui. Harry sentit qu'on lui arrachait son fils de ses bras et qu'on l'emmenait loin de lui. Puis une main tremblante se posa doucement sur son épaule. Il se tourna lentement et vit Ginny à ses côté. Elle aussi était en pleurs tandis que derrière elle, se trouvait une partie de la famille Weasley. Tous avaient le visage fermé par la peine. Il se jeta sans savoir pourquoi dans les bras de Ginny.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'elle attendait dans cette salle d'attente qui au fur et à mesure se vidait. Son regard se perdait dans le vide. Sa vie était en suspens, comme accrochée à un fil qui pouvait casser à un moment ou à un autre. Elle essayait d'y croire encore mais tout espoir semblait perdu. De toute façon, elle ne serait plus rien sans lui.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux puis soupira. L'attente. Toujours l'attente. Sa pire ennemie depuis maintenant des années. Et l'espoir qui la quittait progressivement. Ses yeux ne semblaient plus vouloir rester ouvert, sans doute trop fatigués à force de pleurer. Elle les ferma et continua d'attendre. Elle revit pour la énième fois la scène. Son fils avait arr^té de respirer. C'est tout ce dont elle se souvenait. Il avait cessé de vivre.

Depuis trois heures, elle tentait de se persuader que tout allait bien. Après tout, si son fils était mort, Nigel serait déjà venu la prévenir, elle et sa famille. Il ne devait pas être mort. Cela était impossible. Impensable. Encore une fois, elle secoua la tête pour balayer la vision de son fils inerte dans les bras de Harry. Il devait être vivant.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Ron. Il était assis sur une banquette blanche et il portait sur ses genoux Hugo et Anne. Elle fit un timide sourire à leur vue. Puis, son attention fut attirée par sa mère qui tremblait dans les bras de son père. Son coeur se serra alors. Ils avaient tous les deux vécu tellement d'horreur que la perte de Nathan serait aussi un coup très dur à encaisser pour eux.

Elle ne pouvait plus rester là. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son frère. Elle le fixa un court instant avant de lui demander d'une voix faible :

« - Tu sais où est Harry ?

- Avec Hermione et Rose. Au salon de thé de l'hôpital, lui répondit simplement Ron.

- Merci. »

Elle prit tout son temps pour monter les escaliers qui menait au dernier étage de l'hôpital. Elle ne regardait pas tellement où elle allait, elle suivait seulement son instinct, connaissant l'endroit par coeur. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin parvenue au salon, elle y entra et chercha du regard Harry. Elle devait le voir. Elle avait besoin qu'il la réconforte.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit au fond de la pièce, installé à une table ronde en compagnie de Rose et Hermione. Elle zigzagua assez facilement entre les tables et les chaises pour enfin arriver à la hauteur de Harry. Ce dernier semblait tout aussi fatigué qu'elle. Elle posa sa main sur celle du brun avant de regarder Hermione pour lui demander :

« - Vous pourriez nous laisser, s'il vous plaît ? Il fuat que Harry et moi parlions seule à seul.

- Bien sûr. À tout à l'heure, répondit Hermione en se levant avec Rose. »

Ginny regarda sa belle-soeur et sa nièce partir puis elle s'installa en face de Harry. Elle remarqua que ses yeux verts n'étaient plus pétillants, ils étaient rouges et boursouflés. Il avait aussi mal qu'elle. Elle fit encore une fois un sourire timide et prit la parole :

« - Je ... je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas le droit de dire toutes ces méchancetés. Je ... j'ai craqué !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est déjà oublié. Il y a beaucoup plus important maintenant, je pense, déclara Harry d'une voix grave et triste.

- Oui, en effet. Tu ... tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? demanda Ginny, désespérée.

- Il le fait. Il ne peut pas ... il ... il est si jeune.

- Depuis qu'on est arrivé, je me répète que s'il était ... »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Le dire était trop difficile pour elle. Le dire, c'était comme si elle acceptait cette éventualité et ne pourrait jamais admettre ça. Inconsciemment, des larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues en silence. Elle préféra aussitôt changer de conversation :

« - Ton ... ton fils ... il est toujours en Italie ?

- Luca ? s'exclama Harry, surpris par la question de Ginny.

- Oui ... à moins que tu en aies un troisième dans un autre pays, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Non, quand même pas. Et pour te répondre, oui, il est toujours en Italie mais ... sa mère et lui vont bientôt déménager ici.

- Ah bon ? Et elle fait quoi dans la vie, ... Bella ?

- Traductrice. Elle parle couramment plusieurs langues, expliqua calmement Harry. Elle est très intelligente et très ouverte d'esprit.

- Elle sait pour ... ?

- Pour notre monde ? Oui en même temps, elle n'a pas eu tellement le choix. Luca a repeint plusieurs sa chambre en rouge tout seul en quelques secondes et il fait souvent dansé ses jouets. Il est assez précoce, je trouve.

- Tiens, Nathan faisait la même chose à son âge. Ceux sont bien tes fils. Mais je voulais parler de Nathan et de moi ?

- Ah ... euh ... oui, elle sait. Elle sait tout. Quand j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, je lui raocntais mes souvenirs et tu en faisais partie. Dimanche soir, je l'ai appelé après être passé chez toi et elle fut folle de joie de savoir que j'avais un fils ... de toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ... parce qu'elle sait ce que j'éprouve pour toi, Gin'. »

Avant même que Ginny puis répondre quoique ce soit, Harry se leva et fixa un point derrière elle. Cette dernière se retourne et vit un homme d'une trentaine d'années s'avancer vers eux à grands pas. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient détachés et semblaient flotter derrière lui. Il portait une cape noire avec un insigne sur la poitrine. Elle fronça les sourcils pour mieux voir et lorsqu'il se trouva qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, elle put lire « Auror ».

Elle se leva à sont our et observa le nouvel arrivant. De plus près, elle put voir qu'il semblait inquiet, préoccupé. Il la salua d'un rapide gestede la tête et se précipita vers Harry. Il lui serra la main et lui déclara à voix basse :

« - Je suis navré de venir durant un tel moment mais ... l'équipe a beosin de toi. Des sorciers se sont révoltés et ony tué quatre ou cinq moldus ainsi qu'un jeune sorcier. Tout le monde est sur l'affaire ... il faut que tu viennes avec moi.

- Je ... je comprend. Tu me laisses une minute, s'il te plaît, quémanda Harry.

- Oui, e t'attend dans le hall. Au revoir, madame, dit-il avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il étiat arrivé.

- Je dois y aller. Je ne peux pas abandonner mon équipe.

- Je ... tu es auror ?

- Oui, depuis unpeu moins d'un an. Mais vant j'étais au Ministère italien de la Magie. J'ai été muté, il y a seulement un mois dans celui d'Angleterre. Je te promets de revenir dès que je peux. Je fais le plus vite possible. Je suis dés ...

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est normal ! Vas-y ! lui lança gentiment Ginny en lui souriant. »

Il répondit à son sourire et sans attendre plus longtemps, il se mit à courir à travers la pièce pour se rendre rapidement dans le hall. Et Ginny resta debout à le voir partir loin d'elle pour une mission qui lui semblait dangereuse. Après un long moment, elle s'essuya les joues et soupira. Elle allait devoir en plus attendre le retour de Harry. Elle n'avait pas fini de sinquiéter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Il avait transplané le plus vite possible avec son collègue, Adam Connolly et avait atterri juste devant le Ministère de la magie à Londres. Après une entrée très remarquée dans l'Atrium, les deux amis s'étaient dépêchés à rejoindre les douze ascenseurs qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de l'immense salle. Et c'est sans montrer leurs badges à la sécurité qu'ils montèrent dans l'une des machines. Ils se rendirent alors rapidement au niveau deux du Ministère.

Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent devant eux, Harry et Adam recommencèrent leur course effrénée dans un couloir étroit puis tournèrent à gauche pour enfin atteindre le quartier général des aurors. Ce dernier n'était en fait qu'une vaste pièce divisée en plusieurs dizaines de boxes dont les murs étaient couverts d'affiches en tout genre. Ils dépassèrent les leurs et rejoignirent le fond de la salle.

Ils s'avancèrent à travers les autres aurors et en bousculèrent quelques uns sans s'excuser. Ils allèrent se placer juste devant leur directeur du Bureau des aurors, Dean Thomas qui lisait des parchemins froissés. Contrairement à son habitude, le bel homme noir avait les traits tirés et les sourcils froncés. Ceci ne fit aucun doute à Harry, son patron et ancien camarade de Poudlard était inquiet pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore. Il passa alors les mains sur son visage et respira profondément. Il aurait tellement préféré être à l'hôpital auprès de Ginny et de Nathan mais il devait être là. C'était son devoir.

Il attendit encore quelques minutes aux côtés d'Adam et de ses autres collègues jusqu'au moment où le Ministre en personne arriva à son tour dans la salle. Kingsley Shacklebolt était un grand sorcier noir qui portait une magnifique cape bleue nuit. Le nouvel arrivant se faufila dans la foule et alla parler un moment avec Dean Thomas puis il leva les bras pour demander le silence. Lorsque tout le monde se fut tu, il prit la parole :

« - Je voudrai tout d'abord vous remercier d'avoir tous répondu présent à cette réunion improvisée. L'heure n'est pas grave comme certains ont pu le penser, mais elle est préoccupante. Comme vous le savez, depuis plusieurs mois, bons nombres de nouveaux sorciers cherchent à retourner la bonne entente et l'ordre de notre pays. Cette nuit vers quatre heures, un groupe d'une vingtaine de sorciers a saccagé des quartiers de Londres et ils ont fait six morts parmi les moldus et un sorcier de quatorze ans ainsi que dix blessés plus ou moins graves. Nous ne pouvons laisser des crimes aussi cruels impunis. L'un de nos indic' a retrouvé leurs traces dans le Kent. La localisation exacte vous sera donnée d'ici peu. Je voulais vous indiquer qu'il va falloir être prudent. Ce ne sont pas des débutants et ils n'ont pas peur de nous. Donc faîtes très attention à vous ! »

Aussitôt son discours terminé, le Ministre serra la main à Dean Thomas en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille puis lui tendit un parchemin avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Tous les aurors se mirent à parler de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Certains avaient déjà sorti leur baguette magique, d'autres enfilaient rapidement une cape noire et les derniers dont Harry faisait parti, essayait de se rappeler tous les sorts qu'on avait bien pu lui apprendre.

Sans faire attention aux gens qui se trouvaient autour de lui, il se dirigea vers son bureau. Il s'installa sur son siège et observa les photographies qui décoraient les cloisons de son boxe. Il y en avait une de Bella et Luca accrochée juste à côté d'une photo de ses amis. Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Ils n'avaient pas plus de dix-huit ans dessus. Elle avait été prise quelques mois après la guerre contre Voldemort. Immédiatement, il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir de photo de Nathan. Nathan.

Il ravala un sanglot et se prit la tête dans ses mains puis attendit. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis des années. Attendre de retrouver la mémoire. Attendre que Ginny lui pardonne. Attendre la guérison de Nathan. Attendre l'arrivée de son autre fils. Attendre tout le temps. Il en avait plus que marre. Harry donna un coup de poing dans son pot de crayons tout en se retenant de ne pas crier. Il fut alors dérangé dans ses pensées par une voix grave et dynamique :

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'avait fait ce pauvre pot de crayons ?

- Il m'avait regardé de travers ! plaisanta Harry.

- Maintenant, je sais ce que je ne dois jamais te faire ! Tiens, c'est la localisation exacte. On part dans quinze minutes, lui apprit Dean Thomas.

- Ok ! répondit simplement Harry. »

Dean lui tendit un petit parchemin que Harry s'empressa de prendre. On avait écrit dessus l'adresse de la planque des meurtriers. Harry se mit aussitôt à la lire plusieurs fois pour mieux la retenir :

« Taverne Dragonlion, à six kilomètres de Canterbury. Dans le Kent. Sur la route A2050. »

Au bout de dix minutes, Harry avait eu largement le temps d'apprendre et de réapprendre l'adresse où il devait se rendre avec les autres et c'est à ce moment-là que Dean Thomas se racla la gorge et déclara à ses aurors :

« - Je vous connais. Je connais chacun de vos points forts et de vos points faibles. Je connais la vie personnelle de chacun d'entre vous et je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoique ce soit. Montrez-moi comme toujours votre bravoure, votre détermination et votre loyauté. Contrairement à ce que certains pensent, ce n'est pas une mission de routine. Ces criminels sont organisés. Nous les traquons depuis des mois maintenant et nous arrivons presque à la fin mais ... mais ne croyez pas que tout soit gagné parce que nous sommes plus nombreux. Une erreur est vite ... trop vite arrivée. Aucune faute ne sera pardonnée. À présent, mettez-vous avec votre coéquipier et vous transplanerez ensemble lorsque vous aurez le signal. Quand vous serez en position autour de la taverne, vous attendrez le feu vert pour attaquer. Merci et bon courage à tous. »

Aussitôt, des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la pièce. Les aurors tapaient dans leurs mains plus pour se donner du courage que pour féliciter leur patron pour son discours. Harry retrouva assez rapidement Adam puis ils se mirent côte à côte pour attendre le signal qui ne se fit pas désirer. Trente secondes plus tard, le bureau des Aurors avait disparu de la vue de Harry.

Ils arrivèrent alors dans un grand champs qui était envahi par de grandes herbes. Malgré le fait qu'il était à peine cinq heures de l'après-midi, le jour semblait avoir déjà laissé sa place à la nuit. De gros nuages s'étaient formés cachant ainsi à leurs yeux la lumière du soleil. Ils devraient se battre dans la pénombre.

Ils commencèrent à se rapprocher de la route A2050 qui les séparait de la taverne. Harry put apercevoir à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux, une immense bâtisse. Les murs semblaient recouverts de suie tellement ils étaient noirs tandis que les carreaux des fenêtres laissaient filtrer qu'un simple fil de lumière jaune.

Ils étaient à présent en place juste au bord de la route, la baguette à la main. Harry jeta un dernier regard à Adam qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. La bataille allait commencer et il était prêt à tout endurer. Soudain, un éclair vert trancha le ciel et aussitôt, Harry vit des aurors sortir de leur cachette. Il les suivit alors discrètement, sûr de lui.

Un homme robuste se mit à crier des recommandations aux criminels qui se cachaient dans le pub. Grâce à sa baguette, il fit ouvrir assez facilement la porte qui laissa immédiatement passer des hommes habillés de capes de couleur vert foncé. Aussi incroyable que cela lui parut, Harry ne vit pas de masque sur leurs visages. Ils étaient là, fiers de ce qu'ils avaient fait et de ce qu'ils allaient leur faire. La colère que ressentait Harry à ce moment-là, augmenta rapidement.

Comme tous ses collègues, Harry et Adam se précipitèrent sur les meurtriers pour les appréhender mais ce ne fut pas si facile. Leurs adversaires n'étaient pas décidés à se faire arrêter comme ça, sans se battre. Ils se mirent à jeter des sorts dans tous les sens. Contrairement à ce Dean leur avait dit, ces sorciers n'avaient aucune organisation et laissaient faire le hasard.

Certains aurors furent rapidement à terre terrassés par des Expelliarmus ou des Impedimenta. Heureusement pour eux, les meurtriers n'étaient pas disposés à tuer des aurors ce soir-là. Harry se rapprocha encore plus, Adam à un mètre derrière lui. Il jeta un Expelliarmus à un des criminels qui se trouvait à sa droite puis se mit à traverser la route. Il vit quatre ou cinq scélérats transplaner promptement.

Un homme au visage très pâle et à la mâchoire carrée s'avança vers lui, la baguette levée devant lui. Lui aussi portait une cape verte par dessus un pantalon de golf et un gilet gris. Ses yeux d'un noir intense défiaient Harry qui ne fut pas impressionné le moins du monde. L'inconnu eut un petit sourire en coin avant d'abaisser sa baguette mais Harry fut plus rapide. L'auror avait déjà fait un cercle avec la sienne et la pointait sur son adversaire. Ce dernier fut arrêté dans son élan par des cordes sorties de nulle part.

Le combat continua ainsi encore d'innombrables minutes qui parurent une éternité à Harry. Il espérait que cette mission finisse le plus rapidement possible pour retourner à l'hôpital. Au bout d'un moment, Harry qui avait à présent pas mal d'égratignures sur tout le corps se reposa en observant le « champs de bataille ». La plupart des suspects étaient hors d'état de nuire ce qui fit sourire Harry, satisfait.

À quelques mètres de lui, près de la route, il vit Adam aux prises avec un adversaire qui semblait avoir le dessus. Harry se précipita vers eux pour l'aider et lança deux ou trois sorts pour désarmer l'inconnu. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à renoncer et à transplaner loin d'ici. Adam se tourna vers Harry. Il avait tout le côté droit de son visage qui était en sang mais il semblait tenir le coup. Adam posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry et lui dit :

« - Merci beaucoup ! J'ai bien cru qu'il m'aurait.

- Je suis là pour ça ! Puis va à Ste-Mangouste pour qu'ils soignent ta blessure. De toute façon, c'est presque terminé !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, file ! Je me débrouillerai sans toi ! Tout va bien ! File ! déclara Harry. »

Harry observa son coéquipier transplaner puis regarda à nouveau autour de lui. Tout était devenu silencieux maintenant. Près de l'entrée de la taverne, Dean Thomas se battait à mains nues contre un homme à la stature carrée. Il allait le rejoindre quand il sentit la pluie commencer à tomber. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et fixa les nuages noirs. Par dessus sa cape des gouttes d'eau ruisselaient le long de son corps doucement.

En très peu de temps, il fut trempé jusqu'aux os et un épais brouillard l'encercla rapidement. Il était dans le noir complet, il ne pouvait plus rien voir. Il jetait des regards en tous sens. Harry se retourna et n'eut seulement le temps d'être ébloui par l'aura de lumière aveuglant qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il tenta désespérément de se protéger à l'aide de ses bras.

À partir de cet instant, le jeune homme ne sentit que ses os céder alors que la voiture moldue le renversait sur la chaussée. Son corps fut projeté dans les airs à une vitesse incroyable puis atterrit sans ménagement à plusieurs mètres de la route, sur l'herbe mouillée. Harry ne ressentait qu'une profonde douleur. Il n'aurait pas su dire où il avait mal exactement, il éprouvait seulement la sensation d'être en morceaux.

Il entendit aussitôt le bruit d'une voiture qui démarre sur les chapeaux de roues puis du mouvement autour de lui. Ses collègues devaient se précipiter vers lui pour l'aider. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et ne vit rien. Le noir complet. Pourtant, il sentait bien la présence de personnes au-dessus de lui. Il essaya de se relever mais rien ne se passa, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Son corps ne lui répondait plus ou ne pouvait plus lui répondre.

Une douleur plus importante que les autres lui compressa soudain la poitrine. Il eut l'insupportable impression que son coeur allait exploser dans les secondes qui suivaient. Aussitôt, sa respiration se fit plus lente, plus difficile. Il toussa à plusieurs reprises, recrachant à chaque fois du sang par la bouche. À chaque toux, son corps semblait se déchirait un peu plus.

Étrangement, à cet instant, il ne pensait à rien, à personne. Son esprit était vide. Il se concentrait seulement sur sa respiration qu'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser. Il ne devait pas lâcher prise. Puis ce fut à ce moment-là, alors qu'il gisait au sol inerte, que les paroles d'une chanson moldue lui revinrent à l'esprit :

I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away

The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I just wanna scream

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

Il ne se souvenait plus qui la chantait et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Il trouvait seulement que cette chanson représentait très bien même trop bien sa situation. Il était seul, abandonné et allongé sur un sol mouillé. Il ne pouvait plus bouger et devait seulement supporter cette douleur. Il le savait. Il allait mourir ici ce soir, tué par un moldu imprudent. Quelle ironie !

Lui qui avait vécu tellement de choses avait réussi à se sortir de bons nombres de pièges, de batailles. Il avait vu sa famille se faire tuer, ses amis combattre à ses côtés et il avait détruit le plus grand mage noir que le monde magique ait pu voir mais il se laissait tuer par une voiture. C'était impensable, il ne pouvait pas.

Il voulut crier sa peine, sa colère et surtout sa douleur mais aucun son se sortit de sa bouche ensanglantée. Il entendit des voix graves s'élever autour de lui. Des ordres. Des recommandations. Des prières ... des prières. Les gens s'étaient mis à prier. C'est alors que Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout était perdu pour lui.

Son corps entier ne lui répondait plus. Il avait perdu la vue. Tous ses os étaient brisés. Et Harry sentait sur sa peau le sang se mélanger à la pluie qui tombait toujours sur lui. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il allait mourir loin de ceux qu'il aimait. Et il perdit connaissance sur cette simple et terrible pensée. Il était seul pour finir sa vie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Elle entra doucement dans la chambre et le vit allongé sur un lit. Il avait le visage paisible et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il était vivant et après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle s'approcha silencieusement de lui et s'installa sur la chaise qui était juste à côté du lit. Elle prit la main de son fils et soupira de bonheur.

Après des heures à attendre, elle pouvait enfin être avec lui pour le réconforter. Il ouvrit un oeil lentement puis l'autre. Il battit des paupières à plusieurs reprises et la regarda enfin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle en rêvait. Quand elle daigna enfin le relâcher, elle lui caressa tendrement la joue. Son fils était vivant.

Soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle sourit croyant que c'était Harry qui était rentré de sa mission mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle fut légèrement déçue de voir que ce n'était que Hermione. Cette dernière avait des cernes sous les yeux et semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours mais tout comme Ginny, elle arborait un magnifique sourire.

Elles se regardèrent pendant un court instant. Cet échange remplaçait tous les discours du monde. Elles savaient ce que l'autre ressentait et c'est pour ça qu'elles s'appréciaient autant. Hermione lui fit un clin d'oeil et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Nathan puis prit la parole :

« - Ça va mieux, Nathan ?

- Oui ... je ... je suis guéri ? demanda Nathan d'une voix faible et tremblante.

- Tu es guéri ! Nous avons eu tellement peur pour toi mon chéri, lui avoua sa mère. Presque tout le monde est là. Ils veulent tous te voir dès que tu te seras un peu reposé.

- Papa ...

- Il a dû partir, mon chéri. Il va bientôt revenir, le coupa Ginny.

- Il est ... parti ? Mais ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promets qu'il va revenir le plus vite possible. »

Un lourd silence s'installa alors. Une larme coula sur la joue pâle de Nathan tandis que Ginny et Hermione essayaient de retenir les leurs. Ginny fixait son fils, impuissante devant sa tristesse. Harry devait être rentré maintenant. Son absence n'était pas normale selon elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de chercher les raisons de l'absence de Harry que derrière elle, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa entrer une tornade rousse. En effet, son frère Ron venait presque d'enfoncer le battant de bois. Son visage était inquiet et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Il se précipita vers Ginny et la fit lever. Lorsqu'elle fut debout, il s'écria :

« - Viens vite, Gin' ! Faut que je te parle ! Hermy reste avec Nathan. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Ronald l'entraîna par la main dans le couloir. L'endroit était désert. Au loin, on pouvait entendre des cris terribles. Ron n'y fit pas attention et continua de courir dans le corridor vide. Ginny le suivait tant bien que mal essayant de ne pas tomber à chaque enjambée que faisait son frère.

Après une descente d'escalier assez laborieuse, les deux Weasley se retrouvèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital où se trouvait deux cheminées. Ces dernières encadraient la porte d'entrée. Ron ne lâcha sa soeur que lorsqu'ils furent devant l'une d'elles. Il prit son visage dans ses grandes mains et lui avoua :

« - Harry est à Ste Mangouste. Son état est grave, il faut que tu y ailles tout de suite. Il a besoin de toi, p'tite soeur.

- Quoi ? s'écria Ginny sous le choc.

- Harry a eu un accident durant sa mission. Une voiture l'a percuté.

- Comment ... comment es-tu au courant ?

- Je te rappelle que moi aussi, je suis auror. Je suis peut-être en congé mais j'ai toujours des amis qui travaillent eux. C'est Dean qui m'a envoyé son Patronus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Harry s'est fait renverser par une voiture et qu'il va très mal. Alors maintenant, assez bavardé. On file là-bas.

- D'accord ! »

Ginny passa devant son frère, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et entra dans l'âtre. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, essaya de se calmer et jeta la poudre tout en criant « à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste ». De grandes flammes vertes l'enveloppèrent et elle disparut de son hôpital, la peur au ventre. Il venait juste de revenir, il ne devait pas mourir maintenant.

Tout en serpentant dans les conduits de cheminées, elle se rendit compte que Hermione avait encore une fois eut raison. Elle la connaissait trop bien, elle aurait dû sans douter, l'accepter plus tôt. Elle éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour Harry. Ils avaient tant de choses à faire ensemble, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Il devait tenir pour pouvoir reconstruire quelque chose entre eux.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle était arrivée à Ste Mangouste. Son corps bascula en avant et elle tomba à terre. Elle était épuisée de tout ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment. C'était trop pour elle. Elle resta sur le sol froid attendant qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Trente secondes plus tard, elle entendit un cri au-dessus d'elle. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit son frère se pencher sur elle.

Il la prit à bout de bras et la souleva comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire plume. Il se précipita vers les chaises qui étaient à disposition dans le hall et l'installa sur l'une d'elles. Ron s'accroupit devant elle et la secoua légèrement. Ginny lui souffla alors :

« - Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée par tout ce qui arrive aujourd'hui. Allons voir Harry !

- Tu es sûre ? Je peux demander à un ...

- Non, tout va bien, je te dis. Va demander le numéro de cette chambre, s'il te plaît ! lui ordonna-t-elle gentiment. »

Il hocha affirmativement la tête et se releva. Ginny remarqua alors la stature de son frère. Il était grand et robuste. Ses épaules étaient carrées tandis que les traits de son visage se radoucissaient avec le temps. Ses cheveux roux lui tombaient négligemment devant ses yeux bleus. Avec le temps, elle avait presque oublié que son frère était bel homme. Elle sourit à cette pensée et le regarda s'éloigner.

Il fit la queue devant l'accueil de l'hôpital où une femme habillée d'une blouse rose essayait de répondre aux questions des visiteurs. Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité à Ginny, elle vit enfin son frère parler à l'hôtesse qui se mit aussitôt à chercher sur des tas de parchemins. Et lorsqu'il eut sa réponse, Ron se dépêcha de revenir auprès de sa soeur.

« - Ils l'ont mis au premier étage. Chambre 92, lui dit Ron en aidant Ginny à se relever. Vu que c'était un simple accident non magique, ils l'ont mis dans la première chambre libre qu'ils ont trouvée.

- J'espère pour eux qu'elle ait bien, sinon ils vont avoir à faire à moi, s'énerva un peu la jolie rouquine.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Connaissant Dean, il a dû exiger une grande chambre individuelle, lui expliqua Ron en commençant à monter les escaliers. »

Ginny lui répondit seulement par un sourire et continua d'avancer avec l'aide de son frère. Une fois arrivée au premier étage, ils se mirent à la recherche de la dite chambre 92 et forcément, elle se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir. Puis ils arrivèrent devant une porte bleue que Ron ouvrit rapidement mais le plus silencieusement possible.

Ils entrèrent à pas de loup dans la pièce où il n'y avait qu'une petite lampe sur une des deux tables de chevet. Elle éclairait à peine le visage fatigué et meurtri de Harry qui dormait à poings fermés. Ginny retrouva soudain un gain d'énergie et se hâta de rejoindre le lit. Lorsqu'elle fut juste à côté de celui-ci, elle prit la main de Harry et se mit à pleurer en silence.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ronald préféra rester à l'écart et s'appuya sur un mur. La porte ouverte derrière laissait passer assez de lumière du couloir vide pour lui permettre d'observer la scène. Intérieurement, il espérait que son meilleur ami s'en sorte mais il ne cessait de se répéter qu'après tout, c'était Harry Potter. Le grand Harry Potter qui avait survécu à deux sortilèges de la mort. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas dans ses conditions puis ils avaient tous tant besoin de lui.

Même s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué à quiconque, il aimait Harry comme son frère et il ne voulait pas perdre un autre frère. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Alors il fallait à tout prix qu'il s'en remette. Ron sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit un murmure. Il regarda fixement le corps de Harry et le vit bouger les lèvres. Il se rapprocha alors un peu et écouta plus attentivement :

« - Merci d'être venue !

- Ne parle pas, il faut que tu te reposes ! lui conseilla Ginny.

- Alors ne pleure pas pendant que je me repose ! plaisanta Harry en faisant un petit sourire. »

Ginny sourit à son tour et entendit son frère refermer la porte derrière lui. Il les avait laissés seuls pour qu'ils puissent parler en toute tranquillité. Elle avança une chaise vers le lit et s'installa dessus avant de lui confier :

« - J'ai eu peur pour toi !

- J'ai eu peur aussi ! Et Nathan ?

- Tout va bien ! Il est sorti du bloc, il se repose !

- Tant mieux, dit seulement Harry en grimaçant et en mettant une main sur son torse.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Une voiture ... m'a renversé ... »

Un silence s'installa alors entre eux. Ginny avait tant de choses à lui dire mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Devait-elle tout avouer immédiatement ? Ou attendre ? Son esprit était coupé en deux. Mais n'avait-elle pas attendu plus que la normale ? Dix ans d'attente, ça suffit, non ? Sûre d'elle, elle prit la parole :

« - Je ne suis pas facile à vivre, tu le sais ?

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi ... tu parles ?

- En dix ans, mon caractère ne s'est pas du tout arrangé. Je dirais même plus, je deviens comme ma mère. Protectrice et possessive.

- Tu as toujours été ... protectrice et possessive.

- Hé ! s'exclama Ginny en faisant la fausse outrée. »

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire mais Harry fut bien vite arrêté par une toux et une douleur dans les côtes. Après avoir grimacé pour la énième fois, il prit la parole sur un ton sérieux :

« - Tu sais si ... on ne m'avait pas piégé, je serai venu à notre mariage et je t'aurai épousé. Je t'aimais plus que tout et ...

- Tu m'aimais ? demanda Ginny, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui, sincèrement. J'ai toujours été vrai avec toi, Gin'. »

Elle ne put rien répondre à cette déclaration à cause de l'arrivée en fanfare d'une jeune femme brune. Cette dernière ne fit pas attention à elle et se jeta presque sur Harry. Elle le prit dans ses bras tout en criant quelque chose dans une autre langue. Ginny fronça les sourcils en se levant de la chaise. Elle les écouta parler pendant un instant tout en reculant vers la porte.

« - Fa' attenzione, Bella ! dit Harry.

- Scuse, mio bello ! »

Harry lui fit un grand sourire puis se souvint de la présence de Ginny. Tandis que la dite Bella s'installait confortablement sur le lit du brun, ce dernier fit les présentations :

« - Bella Giollinni, Ginny Weasley !

- C'est Ginny Weasley-Breckmann maintenant ! lui fit-elle remarquer d'un ton sec et froid.

- Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas.

- Bonjour, Ginny ! la salua Bella sans le moindre accent. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi que j'ai l'impression de te connaître.

- Vous avez beaucoup de chance parce que moi je ne peux pas en dire autant sur vous.

- Ça viendra avec le temps, lui assura l'italienne sans faire attention à la froideur de la rouquine. Luca est avec Paolo à l'accueil, tu crois qu'il peut venir ?

- Bien sûr ! Va le chercher !

- À tout de suite alors. »

Bella sortit aussitôt de la chambre laissant Harry et Ginny à nouveau seuls. La rouquine eut un sourire forcé avant de déclarer :

« - Très ... très ... italienne !

- Oh oui ! Comme toute italienne, elle a son caractère. Elle me fait d'ailleurs penser à toi !

- Penser à moi ? répéta-t-elle tout bas. Ben voyons et puis quoi encore ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Je disais que je vais retourner auprès de Nathan maintenant que je me suis assurée que tu allais bien.

- Attend, je vais te présenter à Luca.

- Là, Harry, pour être tout à fait franche avec toi, je ne préfère pas ... ça fait un peu trop pour moi d'un coup ! On se verra plus tard ...

- Quand ? la pressa-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas. Profite bien de ... ta famille. Au revoir. »

Telle une marionnette désarticulée, Ginny sortit maladroitement de la chambre d'hôpital, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle s'appuya un peu dessus avant de voir apparaître Bella au bout du couloir tenant la main d'un garçon. L'enfant qui devait être Luca, était l'exact portrait de Harry. Ginny aurait presque pu le confondre avec Nathan si celui-ci n'avait pas eu des tâches de rousseur sur le visage. S'en était troublant. Les larmes aux yeux, elle transplana chez son frère.

Comme elle s'en était doutée, Ronald était assis sur le banc qui se trouvait sous le porche de sa maison. Elle se précipita alors sur lui qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle éclata en sanglots. Après quelques minutes, Ginny essuya ses joues et s'expliqua :

« - Je suis désolée mais là, c'est trop dur pour moi. J'ai vu ...

- Bella ?

- Oui. Elle est magnifique !

- Toi aussi, p'tite soeur !

- Non ... elle est grande ... avec des jambes incroyables qui ne s'arrêtent jamais.

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu là ?

- Presque pas ... murmura-t-elle avant de renifler. Puis elle parle anglais sans accent. On dirait une anglaise. Moi, je sais pas parler italien ou russe.

- Mais Harry, il s'en fiche de ça.

- Non ... Et puis son fils ... il est tellement ...

- Tellement quoi ?

- Comme Nathan, Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il est revenu faire ici ? Je veux qu'il parte et qu'il emmène cette ... italienne de malheur avec lui.

- Gin' ... toi et moi, on sait que tu ne penses pas ce que tu viens de dire. Tu as attendu son retour pendant dix ans.

- Non, j'ai eu une vie !

- Oui peut-être mais tu avais toujours cet espoir de le revoir alors maintenant qu'il est là, tu vas te reprendre en main et faire ton possible pour être enfin heureuse avec lui.

- On dirait maman qui parle.

- Ben elle a souvent raison, maman.

- C'est toi qui dit ça ! dit-elle avant de rire.

- Gin' ? lui murmura Ron ce qui fit cesser l'hilarité de sa soeur. Tu es mieux que Bella.

- J'en doute ... elle est vraiment ... superbe. Elle est parfaite !

- Je vais te dire une chose. Dimanche soir quand il a mangé à la maison, il n'a pas cessé de parler de toi.

- Vrai ?

- Vrai. Je connais Harry, il ... il est comme un frère pour moi, avoua-t-il en détournant le regard. Il y a dix ans, je savais qu'il ne t'avait pas abandonné de son plein gré. Je te l'ai d'ailleurs bien assez répété.

- Oui, je m'en souviens.

- Tu sais pourquoi je pensais ça ?

- Non.

- La veille, nous avions fait son enterrement de vie de garçon et à la fin de la soirée, lorsque je l'ai raccompagné chez lui, il m'a murmuré à l'oreille quelque chose.

- Quoi ? demanda Ginny impatiente.

- Que tu étais la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé dans sa vie. Ce n'est pas les mots d'un homme qui a dans l'idée de laisser sa future femme devant l'autel, il me semble. Mais comme tu me l'as souvent dit, je n'ai jamais été doué avec les histoires de coeur donc je peux me tromper.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Je ne sais pas ... j'avais peur de ta réaction. À l'époque, je me disais que de toute façon, il reviendrai. Pour moi, Harry Potter ne pouvait pas abandonner sa famille et ses amis. Puis les semaines ont passé et ça ne servait plus à rien que je te dise ça. Tu ne m'aurais jamais cru.

- C'est vrai. J'aurai pensé que tu me disais ça pour me réconforter. Quoique ... c'est peut-être le cas aujourd'hui ...

- Oula non ... je ne me risquerai pas à ça avec toi ... j'suis pas le seul à ressembler à maman dans certaines situations.

- Tu crois qu'il m'aime toujours ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête en ce moment mais ... si tu ne tentes rien, tu ne sauras jamais, Gin'.

- Et je dois faire quoi contre cette ... Bella ?

- Reste toi même ... c'est comme ça que tu l'as eu à Poudlard ... c'est comme ça que tu l'auras aujourd'hui.

- Tu n'aurais pas piqué cette phrase à Hermione ?

- Si, dit-il simplement. Tu me promets de faire ton possible pour être heureuse ?

- Je ... je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je pense que pour l'instant, je vais me concentrer sur mes enfants et en particulier sur Nathan. Il a besoin de moi. Après tout, j'ai attendu dix ans ... je ne suis plus à quelques jours de plus ou de moins. »


End file.
